Teresita Ortega (Storie Blu)
' Teresita Ortega' is a protagonist in "L'Ultimo Presidio", the eighth issue of the erotic Italian horror comic series "Storie Blu" in 1980. She was created by Francesco Blanc and Carmelo Gozzo. Teresita is the wife of Felipe Ortega, who strives to cure mental retardation in youths through sexual stimulation in Mexico City. Felipe and his assistant Lola Martinez do just that by exploiting Ramon and Manuela - two mentally disabled seventeen year olds. At first, Teresita does not seem to care about attaining this scientific achievement and is more concerned about getting into trouble; particularly from Manuela's parents if the girl's hymen should end up broken. However, once she discovers that Ramon and Manuela's sexual activity has caused a telekinetic phenomenon, she tosses her prudence aside and goes as far to suggest that the two teenagers have full on intercourse. After another telekinetic episode leaves Lola dead, Teresita forgoes calling the authorities and instead helps Felipe bury the corpse in secret. She then informs her archaeologist brother about the discovery, and the three agree that fame and fortune await them if they continue to research it further. Carlos is skeptical if Ramon and Manuela will go along with their plan, as Lola was the only adult they had gotten close with, but Teresita states that it will be easy enough to scare them with lies if they do not comply. The three adults fly the youths to various spots all around Central America, with Teresita filling Lola's role in molesting them to recreate the phenomenon. Their search eventually leads them to a temple in the Guatemalan jungle. With a few mercenary friends of Carlos at their side, they decide to explore it. At one point Carlos begins to beat Manuela out of frustration because she refuses swallow twelve times the normal does of the psychic stimulant. Though Felipe moves to stop this brutality, Teresita holds him back and states to let him do it. As they venture through the temple, one by one the adults fall victim to the fatal traps within, until only Teresita, Ramon and Manuela remain. Inside the final trap room, the cowardly woman forces herself between the teenagers for protection, as all of the previous traps seemed to ignore them. At long last, the three survivors reach the desired room and discover the remains of an ancient alien race inside. However, moments later, one last trap is activated and a toxic mix of ammonia and methane begins to fill the room. Thus, thanks to Teresita's greed, she and the two youths are killed. Teresita Ortega 2 - Storie Blu.png|Pressing her husband to go further with the exploitation... Teresita Ortega 3 - Storie Blu.png|...and holding him back when it comes to protecting Manuela from harm. Teresita Ortega 4 - Storie Blu.png|Using the two youths as human shields. Teresita Ortega 5 - Storie Blu.png|Nevertheless, her selfish efforts are all for naught in the end. Teresita Ortega 6 - Storie Blu.png Category:1980s Category:Brunette Category:Corpse Category:Coward Category:Fumetti Villainess Category:Neutral Evil Category:Demise: Gassed Category:Fate: Deceased